All Alone
by IllStandByYou87
Summary: I'm not sure what to say, but it's making Cruz look human and normal so Cruz haters read this!


Okay guys, This is gonna be interesting. I'm not done with Who Are You?, but this idea popped into my head and I had to go w/ it. I think this is A/U, but I could be wrong. 

I don't own anything, as usual. 

Here's the story

All Alone

Chapter 1

"Whatever Bosco. Leave me the hell alone." Cruz stormed out the door, leaving Bosco just starring after her. Cruz just came back to the 5-5 after a non eventful day. She was in the process of getting her crap together when Bosco came in.

~I guess I was bored 'cause I just started yelling at him, and he didn't even do anything. He didn't even try to defend himself. Well actually he did, he said 'What the fuck are you talking about?' and I just said whatever. I need to get some sleep. It's like midnight.~ Cruz was deep in thought as she walked past a patch of bushes.

"Waah ah ah" Cruz stopped and turned. ~What the hell was that?~ She backed up to the bushes and leaned into them to hear better. "Waah ah ah." 

~Oh my god. A baby?~ She reached into the bushes and pulled out a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket, not more than a couple of weeks old. ~Okay, I think it's a girl. Let's just check.~ She pulled back the blanket. The baby had on a diaper and a sweater with a duck on the front. ~Whoa! Someone needs to change this diaper. Yep it's a girl.~ She looked around and saw no one else near her. ~What do I do? Should I take her to the ER?~ She picked the baby out of her blanket and checked for bruises scratches or bites. She saw nothing. ~I don't wanna put this little girl thru more than what she's already been through. Hiding out in the bushes couldn't have been fun.~ She reached back into the bushes with one hand, supporting the baby with the other. She didn't find anything else, like a baby bag. 

"Aright." Cruz whispered, looking at the baby. "I'll take you home with me tonight 'cause the ER won't be fun and it's too late to go anywhere else." ~How do I hold a baby? It's not with one hand, I bet. Okay. I'm not far from home, I'll just carry her in my arms. Where's she gonna sleep?~ "Shit." Cruz said. She looked down at the baby with a look. The baby just looked up at her, eyes wide and confused. "Sorry" she whispered. ~Aright and up we go.~ 

Cruz got to her feet and managed to not drop the baby to her surprise. She started walking slowly, not to frighten the baby. Cruz looked down at the baby while she was walking. "You're all alone in the world, aren't you little one?" she whispered. The baby continued just to look at her. 

After about a ½ hour of walking unbelievably slowly in the chilly air, Cruz got to her apartment. ~Finally.~ "Okay, baby, we're home. Well sort of." Cruz struggled to get her keys out of her pocket without disturbing the baby. At last, she heard the clinging sound they make. She got them out and opened the door. 

She climbed the stairs to her apartment. ~Where is she gonna sleep? I could put her in my bed with me. Yeah, I think that'll work. I haven't been around babies in a long time. Ever since Lettie was little.~ Cruz reached her door and opened the lock. She stepped inside and looked down at the baby. "We're home, little one. Now, you're probably hungry and I should've stopped at the store to get you food, but I wasn't thinking like that." She put the baby on one arm and looked in her refrigerator to see if she had milk. "Phew." She found the milk. ~Now all we need is a bottle and I sure as hell don't got one of those.~ Cruz looked down at the baby. "Okay. You're gonna be smart. I'm gonna teach you how to drink out of a cup, okay?" She saw the baby's head move a little bit. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Cruz poured the milk in a tiny little cup and sat down with the baby at the table. Cruz supported her head and put the cup to her lips. The baby looked up at her. ~This isn't gonna work.~ "Okay we're going down to get a bottle for you, okay? At twelve in the freaking night I might add." She looked down at the baby. "It's not your fault." Cruz went into her room and lay the baby on the bed. She changed into comfy clothes and grabbed a twenty. She picked the baby up and walked out the door. ~It'd be sooo much easier if I had a stroller, but she's not gonna be here long, so there's no point in wasting money on it.~ She walked out of her apartment building into the chilly New York air carrying a very confused baby. 

The streets were almost deserted. "It's okay, muneqita. You need a name don't you. Now, it's not gonna be permanent so don't get used to it, but I can't walk around calling you her or she or muneqita." Cruz started to search her head for a good name, but didn't think of anything. ~Where is there a place that's gonna sell bottles at midnight?~ She walked around the corner and found a 24 hour store.

She walked in and went to the register. No one was there. She smacked her hand on the counter until someone walked over to her.

"You got any baby bottles?" she asked.

"No, but we got Gatorade bottles." 

She nodded. "That'll work." She walked to the back of the store and found some Gatorade bottles. She could only carry two plus the baby. 

She dropped them on the register. "Here."

The clerk looked up and nodded. "What brings you out with her in the middle of the night?"

"Ran out of bottles. They're all dirty."

"Ah." He rang up the total. "5.05 please." 

She gave him the twenty. 

"Okay ma'am. Here ya go. Have a nice night." He gave her the change. 

She took the bag and moved the baby around. "There we go." She looked down at the baby and smiled. 

They walked home slowly and the baby started to go to sleep. "Okay chicita, we're home again." She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She put the baby down on her bed. "I'll be right back." 

She went into the kitchen and got the milk out. She opened the Gatorade bottle and poured the Gatorade down the drain. After rinsing the bottle out with water, she poured the milk into it and went back into her room. "Ok, baby." She walked over to the baby and picked her up.

Cruz sat down on her bed, holding the baby and supporting her head. 

The baby opened her eyes. ~They're blue. Pretty.~ She put the bottle by the baby's lips and the baby knew what to do. 

Cruz just sat there, watching her. Before she knew it, the bottle was empty. "Aright, little one. You need sleep and a name and I need sleep." She took the baby into the bathroom and placed her in the bathtub. She changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants, brushed her teeth and took her hair out. She picked the baby up and went back into her bedroom. 

She got into bed and tucked the baby in right next to her. "If you need me, just cry." she whispered. Cruz reached over and turned off the light. She lay awake for awhile thinking of names. ~Okay, lets' see. How about Maria? No, okay how bout Ana? Nah.~ She just lay there, feeling the baby breathing against her. ~I know! Reina. Maybe I should make it unique. Rayna. Nah, takes away from the meaning. Okay, Reina it is.~ Within five minutes she fell asleep. 

2 hours later

"Waahhhh. Waahhhh" The baby kept crying. 

Cruz opened one eye and saw the screaming baby. ~Great.~ She sat up and picked up Reina. "Shh. It's okay, Reina. That's your name." she said. ~The diaper!~ A lightbulb went on. ~Okay, one of my neighbors has to have a baby and with a baby comes a diaper.~ Cruz looked at her clock. ~ I can't go there now. It's 2:30 in the freaking morning!~ She threw off the covers and carried Reina into the bathroom. She set her down on the counter and ripped off her diaper. ~Shit. It stinks.~ 

She took the diaper and threw it in the garbage. ~That's going out today.~ She found some powder under the sink and put that on Reina. "Okay, that should feel better. Now we just need a diaper. Let's use toilet paper for now, since it's 2:30 in the morning. Then we can go back to that store and see if they have diapers."

Reina stopped crying and looked up at Cruz. Her eyes began to close and she went back to sleep while Cruz put toilet paper on her as a temporary diaper and taped it up with tape. ~Wow. This kid likes me, I think.~

Cruz carried Reina back into the bedroom and got under the covers. "Okay. There we go. 'Night, Reina." Reina made a little gurgling baby noise and then fell quiet.

~I wonder if all mothers have to go through this. Wait! I'm not a mother. I'm a um... baby sitter, except I'm not getting paid.~ 

Cruz moved around a little trying to get comfortable when a bad thought came into her mind. ~I have to work tomorrow! What am I gonna do with Reina? I can't leave her here. Okay um.... Think Maritza think!~ 

Cruz searched her head for a plan, but came up with nothing. ~Must be lack of sleep. I can usually talk my way out of anything. I'll just bring her with me tomorrow and maybe find her real mother.~

Satisfied with the plan, Cruz moved around some more and finally got comfortable. 

She lay in bed, eyes closed but still awake listening to the baby's heart beat. 

Badun, Badun, Badun. ~That's the best sound in the world~, she thought before drifting off to sleep for the second time that night. 

Okay Guys, that's it. It's kinda short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. So review!!!!! I'm gonna get back to Who Are You over the weekend, so chapter 4 will be out on Saturday or Sunday. 


End file.
